FanficSins
by Cloverzilla
Summary: No Story is without sin. Parody of CinemaSins.
1. EWW: PWoW 1

EVERYTHING WRONG WITH

Pokemon World Our World

Spoilers!

(duh)

"There are two worlds in the universe, or two dimensions in the universe."

We've just started this story and already I'm calling bullsh*t. **Ding**

"Our world and the Pokemon world were both very different in continents and creatures.

Thank you Captain Obvious. **Ding**

"But few people were about to discover that there is another world besides there's."

This was just a sign of the bad grammar to come in this story. Trust me, it gets worse. **Ding**

"There is a gang with 4members; Ash, Brock, Misty and May."

Misty and May have never traveled any region together. Sure they have met up, but they have never explored together. **Ding**

"Everyone was calm from both worlds until both of their worlds started to shake violently. Thunder clouds appeared and everything was acting weird like TVs and radios were going berserk due to the frequency of the events."

I'm fairly certain that if something like this happened it would be declared a national emergency. **Ding**

"No one knew what was going on all they did was run."

Finally in a fanfiction where mysterious portals open the characters don't just stand their like morons. **Ding**

"Then a few people from our world were sucked in some void and were sent to a place they have never seen or believed in before."

No, not the pokemon world like the title suggests, some strange middle universe that makes no sense. **Ding**

"Ohh what is happening?"

Author makes it seem like we don't know, even though we most likely know. **Ding**

"I know this chappie was short but I tried to make it as interesting as possible and just introducing things"

And you sir, have failed.

"I will update soon"

Get used to that line people. It will get REALLY annoying later on. **ding**

Chapter Sin Tally:9

Sentence: To be Updated Soon

*I had this idea in mind for a while now, so what do you guys think? I have always wanted to do a fanfic version of cinema sins. Did it work? Or should I stop? Later!


	2. EWW: PWoW 2

EVERYTHING WRONG WITH Pokemon World Our World

"The few people that were sucked into the void were travelling to another world and they didn't even know it pretty much everyone was screaming."

What? **Ding**

"At last they stopped and landed on hard ground which made their butts a bit sore."

Because that was important to the plot, right? **Ding**

"Then they noticed very familiar faces it was Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, May Maple and Brock."

First of all two out of the three last names aren't even canon. Two, Why doesn't Brock get a last name?

**Ding**

"They all realized where they were; they are in the Pokemon world."

Just because pokemon characters are in front of you doesn't mean you are in their world. That would be like saying 'The main cast of Adventure Time is outside my house. I must be in Ooo!' **ding**

"Usually they would be excited but the events that were taking place made them very worried."

I understand the people from the real world being excited, but why the Pokemon gang? **Ding**

"The lightning stopped, suddenly a white light appeared and a mysterious woman appeared."

You just used appeared twice in a row dude. **Ding**

"Hi I'm Sevana nice to meet you al" Sevana Greeted"

Discount Palutena. **Ding**

"That's right Ash, Misty, May, and Brock. You four are from this world which I call the Pokemon world while the others are from Earth but a different dimension"

Why does she has to be so vague when naming dimensions? Can't she just call one dimension 'Dimension A' while the other 'Dimension B'? **ding**

"I can see you are all stunned and you are probably wondering how you all got here, well this is the problem,"

This author must have an obsession with run-on sentences. Seriously there are like, 18 this entire chapter. **Ding**

"For some reason the barrier that separated these two worlds has been broken and now the two worlds are on a collision course with each other."

I am willing to believe that two worlds exist. I'm willing to believe that there is a goddess who protects these two. But I will not believe that if a barrier is broken in space that two worlds will crash towards eachother. **Ding**

"Well I guess we should all introduce ourselves" Ash suggested"

I'm just gonna skip a shitload of introducing. Mainly because I'm too lazy to type it all down. If you want to see their descriptions, read the fanfic itself. **Ding**

"Hi I'm..." but before Ash could finish; "We all know you you all are" Tanner said"

Not the best thing to say to new people you just met dude. **Ding**

"Yeah in our world you guys are a show called Pokemon it is so awesome and I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys face to face."

This guys acts as if the anime is the only thing Pokemon has done. **Ding**

"Everyone don't you think we should get moving, the worlds might collide soon" Jessica told them"

Judging by how long this story is, you could leave about an hour later and still win in the end. **Ding**

"This is going to be one heck of an adventure" Kelli said."

Writing this review that is.

Chapter Sin Tally: 14

Sentence: Collision Course (with soar butts)

**Thanks for reading. This is a parody of cinemasins. I take now responsibility for his work. Ciao!**


	3. The End

Hey guys. Most of you were probably expecting a new chapter. But instead I have bad news. I'm done with this story. Mainly because school has caught up with me, most of the stories I want to tear apart are way too long, and just stress in general. So what I've decided to do is this: Whoever is the first person to request ownership of this story, will have this story, all the credit, and all the reviews. I deeply apologize. I just can't do this anymore. But does this mean the end of me as an author? No. I have some ideas for some stories that I'm planning on writing down and posting soon. So stay tuned for more wonders of fanfiction.


End file.
